Ozzy the Octopus
Ozzy the Octopus, codenamed Agent O, is an Octopus and a secret agent of the O.W.C.A. His flesh is purpleish-pinkish. He has large white eyes with black pupils, and are a considerable distance away from each other, though not on direct opposite sides of his head. He also wears a Diving Helmet with enough glass to keep most of his face and eyes visible, attached to a scuba tank filled with water which he carries on his back. This attachment allows him to breath on land. On top of his helmet, he wears a traditional O.W.C.A secret agent hat. Ozzy lives in a town in Norway whose name is never given, kept in a large fish tank and owned by Finbar and Frode, who seem to be Norweigen counterparts of Phineas and Ferb. His actual nemesis is revealed to be Dr. Lloyd Wexler, but he sometimes is called in to assist in stopping Dr. Doofenshmirtz. In the episode "Ahh, Dirty Matt", Major Monogram gives Agent P a "well deserved day off", and assigns Ozzy to battle Dr. Doofenshmirtz, a mad scientist who's evil schemes are usually thwarted by Agent P. When he arrives at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., at first Doofenshmirtz is surprised to see Ozzy, as he was expecting Agent P, but none-the-less orders Norm, his robot assistant, to drop his trap on him; a cage shaped like a mine cart. The doctor then explains his evil scheme to Ozzy: He plans to use his new Easy-but-fake-Money-inator to turn all the objects in the tri-state-area into silver through Alchemy, and while he keeps some of those things to himself to make him rich, he will also start a gang war for the silver, and so the tri-state area will fall into Anarchy, which will overthrow his brother, Mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz, and allow Heinz to take control of the government in the area. Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Norm then carry the Easy-but-fake-Money-inator onto the D.E.I balloon platform, and start to take off, but because Ozzy has no skeleton, he squeezes through the bars of his cage, and breaks free, then manages to hitch a ride on the balloon to stop the evil plot. Although the Doctor manages to shoot one building and its possesions into silver (Phineas and Ferb's soup kitchen of fun), Ozzy manages to defeat him and Norm, and destroy the inator. Just as the balloon starts to burn down, Ozzy flys away on a helicoptor attachment installed into his hat, just as Dr. Doofenshmirtz shouts after him "Curse you Ozzy the Octopus!". At the end of the episode, Ozzy is seen flying back to Norway, while his owners are looking around their front yard for him. He falls right over his fish tank, discarding his hat and scuba gear to look like a normal pet octopus. As he lands in the water, he bubbles, and when his owners see, Finbar exclaims "Ah, there you are, Ozzy". Background & Trivia Notes *Ozzy has his own Theme Song which is similar to Perry's only with different Lyrics and in the video, Ozzy performs some different stunts. *Ozzy's hat containing a helicopter may be a reference to Inspector Gadget. Appearances *Ahh, Dirty Matt! *The End of Danville Category:Fanon Works Category:Agents Category:Males Category:Heinz84's Pages